The present disclosure relates to a display input device, an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and a method for controlling a display input device.
Conventionally, there is known a system provided with an accepting portion that accepts an input of a password or a passcode from a user. For example, in an apparatus or a system that performs user authentication, based on a password or a passcode inputted by a user, it is determined whether or not said user is a legitimate user.
Furthermore, conventionally, there is known a display input device provided with a touch screen. Such a display input device is installed in, for example, a smartphone or a tablet terminal and functions as an accepting portion that accepts an input of a password or a passcode from a user.
When accepting an input of a password or a passcode from a user, the display input device displays a plurality of input bottoms (for example, a software numeric keypad). Further, an input of a password or a passcode is accepted via the software numeric keypad.